The present invention generally relates to trailer stabilizing devices and more specifically to devices and methods which allow a person to stabilize a trailer with stabilizing members which allow the trailer to be transported without removal of the stabilizing members.
A variety of different stabilizers are known for supporting stationary trailers, which stabilize the trailer and reduce movement of the trailer as people move within the trailer, thus making the trailer more comfortable for the occupants. Many of the known stabilizers must be installed after the trailer is set in place, requiring the positioning and installation of heavy pieces of equipment. Other known stabilizers are complicated, requiring crossing stabilizing bars or other elaborate supports.
The apparatus and method disclosed herein address these problems. The disclosed apparatus may be affixed to the bottom of a trailer and left attached when the trailer is being transported. The apparatus is relatively simple, and does not require crossed stabilizing bars.